The Girl Next Door
by Care123
Summary: Ginny is in love but is her love in love with her? Please read and review.Oneshot I did this totally out of boredem and love for the song PLEASE don't be too harsh. Thanks!


The Girl Next Door

I own none of the Harry Potter characters or the song "The Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane.

She walked down the halls that was filled with people.Shhe made a right by a statue of Helga Hufflepuff and comtinued her walk to the Charms classroom.

She saw him talking to her by the classroom door. _What did she have that I don't? _she thopught as she passed them without a glance.

Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

Class was too long but when the bell rang she gathered up her things and walked out as fast as she could.

"Ginny!" she heard behind her. She turned and saw him running towards her.

"What Harry?" she asked annoied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with Cho and I at lunch." he said as if nothing would make her happier.

She was stunned. "No Harry," she answered with rage, "I would NOT like to sit with you and Cho." With that, she turned and headed towards the common room.

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

She went down to dinner a little early to try and avoid him but she wasn't that lucky. He was sitting at the table staring down at his food, picking at it. She walked past him as if she didn't see him but out of the corner of her eye she saw him look at her.

Cho wasn't the problem, it was the way he didn't see that she herself was falling in love with him...again.

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

Later that night she was sitting by the fire working on her essay for potions when he came up and sat down beside her.

"Gin, you've been avoiding me all day..." he stated,"please talk to me."

She turned and lookedat him. "Fine. You wanna talk? Talk."

"Ok," he began, "why didn't you want to sit with me and Cho at lunch?"

Ginny laughed. "You don't get it do you?" she started to cry, "How can you be so blind? Harry I couldn't sit with you and HER! You wanna know why? Because I'm in love with you, that's why!"

She gathered up her stuff and ran up to her dorm, leaving him awe struck.

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...

The next morning Ginny came downstairs to do to breakfast and there he sat. In the same place she had left him the night before. She took a deep breath, walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Hi," she breathed.

He looked up at her. "Hi." he replied.

"Have you been sitting there all night?" she asked.

"Ummm...yeah I think so." he looked around, "What time is it?"

"8 am." she looked at the ground. She felt him look at her.

"Ginny, I'm sorry." he said, "I didn't know. But if I tell you something will you promise not to tell?"

She looked at him. "Sure Harry. What is it?"

He leaned into her and brushed his lips against hers. She didn't pull away so he deepened the kiss. When he finally pulled away Ginny didn't know what to say. "I won't tell a soul." she smiled. She leaned forward and began the kiss again.

Maybe she was just the girl next door, but for now...she was ok with that.


End file.
